


To Reach the Moon

by polyfandrous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, large age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyfandrous/pseuds/polyfandrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Meelo is 17, and Korra, at 29, is a fully realized Avatar, with all of the accompanying responsibilities. She has found time to visit Air Temple Island, and Meelo has a confession for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reach the Moon

Meelo paced up and down the hall, trying to decide what to do. He loved Korra, he knew that; he had loved her since he met her at the South Pole, although then it was more of a child's admiration. His love for her had grown with him, though, and he was finally old enough and mature enough to be able to qualify his love. She had always played with him as a child, helped him with some of his pranks, put up with his antics; but now, he wanted to be treated as a man, not as a child. He wanted her to be everything to him. She was as bright and beautiful as the moon in the sky, and brave as a moose-lion. She was the coolest damn girl he'd ever met, and he wanted her to know it, and return his feelings.

She had travelled for a while, after she mastered all of the elements. She had duties as an Avatar, after all. He'd heard stories of her, second hand, from people on the street, and from Republic City's newspaper. She had come a long way, and gone to great lengths to strengthen the relationship between benders and nonbenders, to smooth out the ripples that had been caused by Amon's rebellion. And he was so proud of her for that.

Now, she had come back to Republic City, ostensibly on business, but she had found time to visit Air Temple Island. She was staying in the exact same room she had before, in the women's wing. As he walked down the hall to her room, he thought of what he should say to her. He was a man, now (a handsome one, at that), and he had so much more to offer her now. He could protect her, travel with her, hold her at night…and he had enough experience to pleasure her, if she wanted it. He'd do anything for her, and he hoped she'd accept his offer.

As he drew closer to her room, he could hear something, someone, within. Movement, the spring mattress heaving, muffled cries and moans…and a whispered, "Oh Mako…oh, I've missed you…" and Meelo's heart shattered. Of course, she'd want him; they were closer in age, and he was a handsome and experienced cop. What would she want with some bald, master airbender like him? He felt tears fill his eyes as he turned to flee: flee this pain, this longing, this shattered hope. He had reached for the moon and fallen short, and the fall was devastating.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanworks I've ever written, and was based on a writing prompt on my Meelo roleplay account on tumblr. I've actually fixed it up a bit from its original postings on tumblr and Fanfiction.net. It's intended as a short piece, partially to be quick and poignant, but probably also partially because I'm lazy. Comments are always welcome, especially criticism, as creative writing is not my forte.


End file.
